Descontrol emocional
by Insomnio
Summary: Tick, tack. El tiempo se detiene, y Lucy contabiliza tres hipidos provocados por sus sollozos. A Lucy nunca se le ha dado bien eso de controlar sus emociones...


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, vale sí, la personalidad de Lucy y Aidan sí, pero el resto de la propiedad intelectual de éste fic es de esa señora rubia tan aficionada a cargarse personajes / Este fic participa en el reto Familia Weasley "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", y mi frase era: "Las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos sin control; no quería llorar, no delante de él, pero... joder".

La dedicatoria es para... chan chan chan, Cris, que intercambia fics conmigo en clase de literatura inglesa, me sigue -y aumenta-en mis paranoias mentales, y bueno... también muere de risa con aquello de Forever young.

* * *

_-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Y te odio!_

Sus propias palabras reverberan en su cabeza mientras corre por los pasillos, y aun así sigue sin parecerle que las haya dicho ella. ¿Lo peor? Que no sólo las ha dicho, sino que con toda la madurez que sus quince años le confieren ha aprovechado también para arrojarle para arrojarle a Aidan Finnigan lo que tenía más a mano, es decir, un pesado manual de runas mágicas. Y para repetir "¡Imbécil!" cuando su tiro no ha dado en el blanco, antes de salir corriendo como un huracán pelirrojo.

A Lucy Weasley no se le da bien eso de controlar sus emociones. Nunca se le ha dado.

De hecho, su primer acto de magia involuntaria fue a los siete años. Estaba en el comedor, haciendo un dibujo. A su lado, su hermana Molly estudiaba historia de la magia mientras su madre hacía galletas en la cocina. Sonaba la radio, en una emisora muggle, y Bonnie Tyler se dejaba la garganta cantando eso de "_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever..."_ y Lucy se vio en la necesidad de subir el volumen para poder desgañitarse ella también. Sólo era una canción, era pleno agosto y un momento de euforia no le hacía daño a nadie. Sin embargo Molly, la aguafiestas de Molly, no podía tolerar un par de minutos con la música más alta. ¡Que va! ¿Y qué hizo? Exacto: no se conformó con devolver la música a su volumen original, tuvo que apagarla. Lucy lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Pasaron tres segundos. El primero, lo usó para asimilar en pleno apogeo vocal que ya no tenía acompañamiento. El segundo, para analizar por qué. Y el tercero para decidir que eso merecía una vendetta. Antes de tener una idea de cómo vengarse, sucedió. El volumen se disparo haciendo temblar los cristales, la radio explotó, y el libro que tanto preocupaba a Molly se incendió.

El final de esa historia es demasiado caótico, Lucy ya no lo recuerda tan bien, pero a grandes rasgos acabó con su padre limpiando el destrozo con un movimiento de varita, su madre impresionada riéndose quedamente, y las galletas en el horno tan quemadas como el estado anímico de Molly. Pero esa ya es otra historia.

En ese momento, su mala uva no tiene nada que ver con el volumen de una vieja radio, aunque seguro que Bonnie Tyler podría componer una canción al respecto. Bueno, podría si no fuera tan complicado explicarle que todo comenzó en una clase de pociones, en la que Aidan Finnigan decidió que en vez de sentarse con ella prefería hacerlo al lado de la engreída Sophia Higgs. La engreída y usualmente considerada muy guapa Sophia Higgs. Hasta ahí, Lucy puede pasarlo. Es decir, no es una chica celosa y hablando con la ley en la mano Aidan no es su novio. Y de nuevo, es importante destacar que los celos aun no estaban en medio. Lucy tiene muchos defectos, entre ellos su irritabilidad, pero nunca ha sentido celos de nadie. Ni siquiera de su perfecta hermana mayor, que parece coleccionar virtudes como quien colecciona cromos. Si eso hubiera quedado así, no habría pasado nada. Pero claro, la cosa ha ido más lejos y lo que Lucy no se ha sentido capaz de pasar por alto ha sido ver cómo las sillas estaban cada vez más juntas. Ni la mano de Sophia posada en el brazo de Aidan cada vez más tiempo. Y, especialmente, una e las cosas que más la ha molestado, ha sido la sonrisa de idiota del chico.

Y ya cuando a pesar de que la distancia era mínima la muy... promiscua (y no la llama cosas peores porque su madre le untaría la boca con guindilla si se enterase. Audrey Weasley es muy severa en lo que a palabras malsonantes respecta: desde que la escuchó decir su primer taco, la obliga a meter dos sicks en su hucha cada vez que diga uno. Y Lucy no es buena mintiendo a su madre ni tiene ganas de dejarse su paga en una hucha, de modo que apechuga con su condena y habla correctamente... _casi siempre_) comenzó a inclinarse a susurrarle cosas, Lucy decidió que había alcanzado su límite. ¡Más, incluso! Decidió que su límite era apenas una parada en la ruta de Sophia Higgs y Aidan Finnigan. De modo que hizo lo que toda chica en su situación habría hecho: cuando la clase acabó se largó sin decir nada. Y lleva desde entonces –primera hora de la mañana- evitándole.

Para ello ha tenido que quedarse sin comer, llegar tarde a todas las clases y esconderse en los lavabos de las chicas durante el tiempo libre. Hace exactamente media hora, que aburrida como una mona y con ganas de ver un poco de mundo ha decidido ampliar su escondite hasta la biblioteca. Así, ya de paso, podría hacer los deberes. No ha sido una buena idea. Entre las estanterías pueden suceder muchas cosas. Que tropieces, te caigas y en algún momento de ese proceso la señora Pince ya esté odiándote por los siglos de los siglos ante el ruido que has provocado accidentalmente es una de ellas. Encontrarte a tu pseudo-novio y una de las tías que peor te caen de tu curso agarrados como garrapatas es otra.

De modo que tras la escenita correspondiente en la que todo ha volado por los aires (los insultos, la ya de por si escasa confianza que Lucy tenía en Aidan, un libro...) y tras darse a la fuga como alma perseguida por el demonio, la chica se deja caer contra la pared de un pasillo del séptimo piso. Nunca ha subido hasta allí y no tiene muy claro dónde está, pero no le importa porque en lo único que puede pensar es en que va a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Y si va a ahogarse en sollozos, Lucy prefiere estar sola. Pero ese día, la suerte ha decidido darle una patada en el trasero, el karma se muere de risa pensando en ella, y una voz masculina se filtra por el pasillo.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, espera! ¿Lucy?

Tres cosas sobre Aidan Finnigan: se le dan muy mal las clases de transformaciones, tiene los ojos más verdes que Lucy ha visto en su vida (mas incluso que los del tío Harry) y carece del don de la oportunidad.

No tarda en encontrarla. Y tras perseguirla por medio castillo, una vez cara a cara –más o menos, Lucy está tirada en el suelo, mirándole con una pena infinita, y algo le dice que ayudarla a levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado va a costarle una llave de judo, un puñetazo o una patada en un sitio muy, muy sensible de su anatomía. Quién saber por qué (probablemente porque el libro no le ha dado y se ha ahorrado la visita de rigor a la enfermería) ha decidido seguir a Lucy. Los que conocen cómo se las gasta la pelirroja no se lo habrían recomendado, pero... una cuarta cosa sobre Aidan es que es todo un aventurero. Como Indiana Jones pero sin tanto carisma. Y sin sombrero.

-¡Vete al infierno, gilipollas! - y ya está. Las lágrimas, las muy traidoras, deciden que es un buen momento de añadir más drama a un momento que no lo necesita. Algo así como el azúcar en el té que prepara la tía Fleur.

-Oye...Lucy... yo...oh, por Merlín. ¡Mierda! ¡No llores! Yo...

-¡Vete he dicho! ¡No quiero escucharte, y llorare si me da la gana! Vete con tu Sophia. - Las lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos sin control; no quiere llorar, no delante de él, pero... joder, no es como si pudiera controlarlas, al igual que no pudo controlarse cuando prendió fuego al libro de Molly.

Aidan parece no saber dónde meterse. La observa compungido, y finalmente decide –a pesar de los riesgos de convertirse en el saco de boxeo de Weasley- acuclillarse a su lado. Él mantiene una distancia respetuosa, y Lucy le deja vivir. No es mal comienzo.

-No es mi Sophia... has malinterpretado la situación... nosotros solo...

-¿"Vosotros"? ¿Ahora sois vosotros?

Para hacer honor a la verdad, Aidan no se merece ese numerito. No están saliendo –no en serio- ni nada de eso. Pero no son solo amigos ni de lejos. Hay química, más de un roce, y mucha saliva intercambiada. Y en opinión de Lucy, ese es motivo más que suficiente como para no merecerse ser cambiada por una rubia con cara de pez sin antes avisar. De modo que aunque Aidan no se lo merezca se lo va a montar igualmente.

-No... ¡No te pongas así! Escúchame...

-¡No quiero escucharte!

-Joder, Lucy. Odio cuando te comportas como una cría.

Tick, tack. El tiempo se detiene, y Lucy contabiliza tres hipidos provocados por sus sollozos.

-¡Pues yo te odio a ti! ¡D-déjame en paz!

El rostro de Aidan se sume en las sombras. Lucy se hace un ovillo. Fuera hace un sol que no parece apropiado para tanta tensión.

-¿De verdad me odias?

Lucy alza la cabeza, y niega, llorosa. Aidan suspira, cansado y molesto, y antes de seguir buscando unas palabras que la pelirroja no va a tomarse las molestias de escuchar, la abraza. Al principio, ella intenta soltarse. "Intenta" del latín "_mañana Aidan tendrá un par de moratones con muy mala pinta_". Finalmente, y dado que él no está por la labor de soltarla –aunque eso conlleve una visita a la enfermería- se abraza a él y llora con más fuerza. El chico le acaricia la larga melena pelirroja, sempiternamente enredada.

-N-no me gusta que t-te abraces a otras. Y menos a e-esa...

-Pues sal conmigo. En serio. Se mi novia y no volveré a abrazar a ninguna otra chica.

No es la primera vez que se lo propone, aunque quizá sí la primera que se lo pide junto a una promesa. Aidan Finnigan tiene fama de mujeriego, y cabe destacar que lo suyo le ha costado conseguirla con Dominique Weasley pululando por los pasillos. Precisamente por esa fama y dado que siempre ha tenido claro que los cuernos no la favorecen, Lucy le ha ido rechazando sistemáticamente, aun y cuando es más que evidente que pierde el norte, el sur y hasta el oeste por él.

-¿Me lo prometes? – la voz de la pelirroja es queda. Lucy se frota la nariz, enrojecida por el llanto.

-Te lo prometo. Pero tú has de prometerme otra cosa a cambio.

Lucy sonríe, y su sonrisa es como un rayo de sol que se abre paso entre una tormenta que está cerca de acabar.

-Te prometo que yo tampoco iré por ahí abrazando a otros chicos.

-No tonta, eso no... Tienes que prometerme que me vas a proteger de tus primos. He oído que no se toman muy bien eso de admitir a nuevos miembros masculinos en la familia...

Lucy estalla en carcajadas, y Aidan sabe que la tormenta ya ha terminado. Después la besa, y decide que después de todo ha merecido la pena quedarse sin resuello corriendo escaleras arriba. A Lucy Weasley no se le da bien eso de controlar sus emociones. Nunca se le ha dado. Pero tampoco se le da bien guardar rencor, de modo que por así decirlo, se mantiene en equilibrio. Y de todas formas, Aidan cree que cuando Lucy entra en modo berseker, es cuando más guapa está.

_Pero shhhh, es un secreto_.


End file.
